Soda, beer, champagne and wine bottles have been opened in various ways throughout the years. Some ways have been more tedious than others. Generally the experience of opening a bottle is a rather mundane task and simply executes the function of opening the container. While some bottles employ removable corks and tabs, a considerable number of bottles include a removable cap that is made out of one or more metallic materials.